


Выжить

by Alre_Snow, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: The Resurrection Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Jim's terrible childhood, Jim/Bones - Freeform, Tarsus IV, immortal au, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джим мгновенно сожалеет, что назвал мускулистого кадета «пирожочком», потому что неожиданный удар в лицо отправляет его в полёт спиной вперёд прямо в барную стойку. Когда его череп проламывается, врезавшись в острый край, он получает возможность непосредственно испытать, на что похожа смерть от удара тяжёлым тупым предметом. Снова.И, поскольку вселенная явно особенно ненавидит его сегодня, он приходит в себя, чтобы обнаружить в ужасе глядящего на него капитана Звёздного флота, руки которого измазаны в его, Джима, крови и мозгах. Честное слово, бессмертие создаёт достаточно проблем само по себе, без того, чтобы его застукали в процессе воскрешения.





	Выжить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900927) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



> АУ, где всё почти как в каноне, но Кирк — бессмертный. Буквально.

Джеймс Т. Кирк впервые умирает в возрасте ровно 13 минут и 17 секунд. Даже чудеса современной медицины не в силах исправить всё, и крошечный новорождённый Джим Кирк недоношен почти на три месяца, подвергается бомбардировке остаточными фотонами от энергии торпеды и бог знает чем ещё, и у врача есть только крайне ограниченный запас оборудования и медикаментов — много ли найти на экстренно катапультировавшемся челноке, — чтобы помочь ему.

Иными словами, его шансы на выживание чудовищно низки. Абсолютно никто не удивлён, когда ему не удаётся совершить невероятное, какой бы трагичной ни была эта ситуация.

Джеймс Т. Кирк впервые отказывается оставаться мёртвым в возрасте ровно 22 минут и 32 секунд. Благодаря откровенно ужасным обстоятельствам, в которых он рождён менее получаса назад, его чудесное воскрешение списывают на просто невероятную удачу, и никто больше не вспоминает об этом. Во всяком случае, за следующие двадцать два года.

* * *

Когда он умирает во второй раз, Джиму одиннадцать лет.

— Ну пожалуйста, Сэм! Ты должен взять меня с собой! — канючит Джим, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы это звучало жалобно — и чтобы в его голосе не отразился настоящий, неподдельный страх.

— Последний чёртов раз говорю, Джимми, я не могу! — зло рычит Сэм, запихивая поношенную футболку в затрёпанный рюкзак. — Ты слишком маленький! Тебя заметят, нас поймают и притащат обратно сюда — и какой тогда смысл?

— Нет, обещаю! Я буду хорошим, я сделаю всё, что ты мне скажешь! Пожалуйста, только не оставляй меня одного с ним!

— Нет, Джимми! Я ухожу!

Сэм что есть силы хлопает дверью напоследок и уходит, оставляя Джима смотреть, как она дрожит в расшатанной раме.

Фрэнк — предсказуемо — вне себя от ярости, когда наконец добирается домой поздним вечером, пьяный до белых глаз, и обнаруживает, что его любимая боксёрская груша исчезла.

Столь же предсказуемо Фрэнк вымещает ярость на своей второй любимой боксёрской груше. Джим прикусывает язык, чтобы не выкрикнуть в лицо ублюдку все оскорбления и ругательства, которые приходят ему на ум, пока тот тащит его за руку на кухню; он прекрасно знает, что, если разозлить Фрэнка ещё сильнее, это закончится только тем, что синяков и сломанных костей будет больше.

Впрочем, он сожалеет о том, что ничего не сказал, когда слепяще-белая боль вспыхивает в шее; сложно проклясть кого-то на вечные мучения в геенне огненной, как хотелось бы, когда ты слишком занят, отчаянно цепляясь за разбитую бутылку, всаженную тебе в горло, и в панике от неспособности вдохнуть, одновременно понимая, что истекаешь кровью до смерти.

Джим приходит в сознание с резким болезненным вздохом, обнаруживая себя лежащим на полу кухни, среди осколков стекла. Снаружи по-прежнему непроглядно темно, а кровь, которой он залит, ещё отвратительно тёплая.

Фрэнка нигде не видно, но кровавая цепочка следов, ведущая в гостиную, подсказывает, что он наверняка уснул на старом диване, как обычно; похоже, его ничуть не волнует, что он только что убил своего приёмного сына.

« _Господи же боже!_ — вдруг с ужасом думает Джим, судорожно хватаясь за горло и часто, с трудом дыша. — _Меня же только что, блядь, убили! Я только что умер!_ »

Он стоит под душем, полностью одетый, замёрзший, дрожащий, в одиночестве.

Его кровь стекает по груди и рукам, пачкая ботинки и извиваясь тонкой струйкой по заплесневелому дну ванны, прежде чем исчезнуть в стоке.

Джим решает прогулять завтра школу.

* * *

Ветер торжествующе треплет его волосы, классическая музыка гремит в ушах, отдаваясь реверберацией басов и барабанов, и адреналин кипит в его венах — точно доза чистого кофеина прямо в сердце.

Два дня назад отчим убил его.

— Йи-иха-а-а! — радостно вопит Джимми, вжимая в пол педаль акселератора и швыряя машину вниз по тропе, к карьеру.

* * *

Он не верит на сто процентов, что на самом деле умер от рук своего отчима, до Тарсуса.

Потому что такое ведь не происходит с людьми, правда? Нельзя пережить смерть вопреки всем законам природы. Ведь так?

* * *

Джим умирает в бойне на городской площади вместе с четырьмя тысячами колонистов. Он думает, что получил заряд фазера в грудь, но он не уверен точно; честно признаться, он вообще уже ни в чём не уверен.

* * *

Джим перестаёт отрицать, что он — уникальное явление природы, после того, как умирает от голода во второй раз.

* * *

Он ни с кем не обсуждает — и никогда не станет обсуждать, — что происходило в подземельях Кодоса, когда его наконец поймали.

(Если только не считать случайного замечания годы спустя о том, что истечь кровью — однозначно худший способ смерти, если это делается с помощью маленького пореза между пальцами и кое-каких изобретательных методов _использования_ старой гитарной струны и паяльной лампы.

Боунс так сурово смотрит на него после этой неудачной шутки, что Джим обещает никогда больше не шутить про эти годы своей жизни.)

* * *

Звёздный флот наконец появляется две недели спустя после того, как Кодос впервые добрался до Джима.

— Боже мо... — энсин в красной рубашке не заканчивает фразу, стремительно пятясь из камеры в коридор и сгибаясь пополам в приступе рвоты.

— Эй, — превозмогая боль, выдавливает Джим, — вы, ребята, не торопились.

Второй офицер, лейтенант в жёлтом, делает пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем подойти к Джиму; у неё дрожат руки.

— Как... как тебя зовут, парень? — неуверенно спрашивает она, не сдерживая текущих по щекам слёз. Она тянется рукой за голову Джима и отпирает кандалы на его запястьях.

— Джей Ти, — отвечает Джим.

А потом он теряет сознание.

* * *

Джиму шестнадцать, когда он начинает серию экспериментов.

— Давай, ударь меня! — кричит он другому парню.

— Да ты просто размазня, я таких жалких нытиков ещё не видел! — выплёвывает он; кровь разлетается брызгами.

— Придурок грёбаный! Трус несчастный! — оскорбления мешаются с кашлем, даже когда обрубок трубы врезается в его голову с отвратительным хрустом.

* * *

_Пятница, 22 октября, 2250_

_№103_

_Метод: алкогольное отравление_

_Уровень боли: 3_

_Примечания: когда ты так пьян, практически ничего не замечаешь. Не так безболезненно, как передозировка наркотиков, но куда лучше, чем тонуть в ледяной воде._

_Результат? По-прежнему никаких догадок, что я за мутант такой._

* * *

  _Вторник, 31 января, 2252_

_№316_

_Метод: взрыв водородно-ледяной бомбы_

_Уровень боли: 8_

_Примечания: больше никогда._

_Результат? Почему я вообще волнуюсь об этой части?_

* * *

— Может, хочешь хотя бы узнать моё имя, прежде чем бесповоротно отвергнуть меня? — Джим ухмыляется, пытаясь — с относительным успехом — не шататься от выпитого.

— Мне и без него неплохо, — кадет, привлекательная брюнетка, отвечает без колебаний.

— Тебе без него неплохо, — он улыбается снова. — Джим, Джим Кирк. — Девушка продолжает игнорировать его, но он чувствует, что её это забавляет. — Если ты не скажешь, как тебя зовут, мне придётся придумать тебе имя.

— Ухура, — сдаётся она, закатив глаза.

— Ухура, ну надо же! — он притворно удивляется. — Как раз то имя, которое я собирался придумать!

Он зашёл в бар с намерением напиться до потери сознания, чтобы ему не пришлось, пытаясь уснуть, заново мысленно переживать последнюю свою смерть прошлым вечером (авария на дороге; как обычно, ничего приятного, как минимум баллов на пять). Но этот кадет — _Ухура_ — оказалась куда интереснее, чем он ожидал. Он уверен, что она даже стоит того, чтобы немного протрезветь.

Ему _давно уже_ не доводилось так весело с кем-то болтать.

* * *

Можно было бы подумать, что, проведя годы в обществе Фрэнка, Джим мог бы научиться вовремя затыкаться. Но нет, похоже, он не настолько умный, несмотря на IQ уровня гения.

— Эй, деревенщина! Может, ты не умеешь считать, но нас тут четверо, а ты один! — рычит ему приземистый кадет. Джим закатывает глаза и окидывает взглядом группку потенциальных хулиганов.

— Ну, приведите ещё нескольких, и тогда это будет честная драка, — самоуверенно отвечает он.

Две секунды спустя он жалеет, что не ушёл в тот же момент, когда они вмешались в его беседу с Ухурой.

* * *

За двадцать два года Джим был замечен в том, что умирает и не остаётся мёртвым, три раза.

Первый он не помнит, потому что тогда он родился меньше часа назад.

Второй раз — Кодос.

Третий раз был после дорожной аварии. В отличие от большинства его смертей за последние пять с половиной лет, эта была совершенно случайной. Примерно в пол-одиннадцатого вечера Джим вышел из местной библиотеки, полностью занятый мыслями о книге, которую загрузил в свой планшет, и не посмотрел по сторонам, переходя улицу. К счастью, водитель врезавшегося в него флаера был от паники близок к невменяемости, когда Джим с резким вдохом очнулся, и слишком занят тем, что истерически всхлипывал в комм, объясняясь с оператором экстренной службы. Вряд ли понял, что именно видит, когда Джим поспешно поднялся на четвереньки и кое-как уполз подальше.

Следующие три недели Джим провёл, прячась в самых потайных местах, какие только мог найти, в полной уверенности, что в любую минуту налетят агенты федеральной безопасности и уволокут его в лабораторию, на опыты.

Или, что ещё хуже, повторится то, что было с Кодосом.

* * *

Когда его ловят в четвёртый раз, он приходит в себя, распростершись на полу рядом с опрокинутым барным стулом, и его голова лежит у кого-то на коленях. Выругав себя, он клянётся, что больше никогда не станет называть никого «пирожочком».

— Боже мой! — в ужасе восклицает чей-то хриплый голос. Приоткрыв один глаз, Джим косится вверх и обнаруживает, что какой-то немолодой мужчина с седыми волосами смотрит на него и кровь капает с его пальцев.

— Да вы, блин, издеваетесь, — стонет Джим. С возрастающим ужасом он замечает, что незнакомец одет в серую форму офицера Звёздного флота.

— Господи, парень, ты только что был мёртв!

— Угу, это иногда бывает. — Джим стонет снова, переворачиваясь и отчаянно пытаясь подняться на ноги; ему надо выбираться отсюда немедленно, пока вся мощь Звёздного флота не обрушилась на его голову.

— Сынок, тебе же череп проломили! Нормальные люди после такого не встают и не уходят! — выдавливает старый офицер.

— Зато я встаю! — выдыхает Джим; к горлу подкатывает волна тошноты. Ухватившись за ножку перевёрнутого стола, он подтягивает себя в сторону выхода из бара.

— Боже милостивый! Какого чёёрта, Кирк?!

Вот дерьмо; этот офицер знает, как его зовут. Теперь-то он точно попал. Если только не убраться нахрен с Земли немедленно, Федерация найдёт его, где бы он ни спрятался.

— Подожди! Кирк! Кирк! Чёрт, парень! Джеймс, стой!

Джим игнорирует его и продолжает ползти к двери.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, придержи коней! Я не собираюсь тебя сдавать, ты, идиот!

Джим не настолько глуп, чтобы ему верить, и наконец добирается до выхода и вываливается в коридор.

* * *

Проблема со смертью в том, что ты не можешь бодро прыгать сразу же, как только очнёшься; ещё добрых полчаса после возвращения в мир живых ты слабее новорождённого котёнка. Если умереть особо жестоким способом, остатки физического воздействия и практически вся боль задерживаются на несколько часов.

Так что Джим не слишком-то удивлён, что он успевает одолеть всего дюжину шагов от двери, когда старик-офицер догоняет его, хватает за плечо и разворачивает.

— Да чтоб тебя, парень! Ты послушаешь меня или нет?

Джим изо всех сил пытается стряхнуть его руки и оттолкнуть прочь, но понимает, что в этой схватке уже проиграл.

— Джеймс! Джеймс! Чёрт, Джим, да постой же! Ты не один! Есть другие такие же, как ты! Ты просто застал меня врасплох!

Джим замирает, точно превратившись в камень, и смотрит на старика широко раскрытыми глазами.

* * *

— Когда я писал диссертацию, меня назначили на «Кельвин». За что я восхищался твоим отцом, так это за то, что он не верил в безнадёжные сценарии.

Джим хмыкает, прикладывая к затылку пакет со льдом, и наконец понимает, кто это такой. Джим читал эту самую диссертацию; автор — некий кадет, а ныне капитан, Кристофер Пайк, теперешнее лицо-с-плакатов Флота. Он бы, пожалуй, узнал его раньше, но слишком сильно паниковал.

— Да, конечно, я типа усвоил его урок, — саркастически бормочет он.

— Смотря как определять безнадёжность. Ты ведь здесь, разве не так? — спрашивает Пайк, приподняв бровь.

Джим снова хмыкает.

— Уж никак не благодаря ему. Я видел свою медкарту, я её наизусть знаю. Я вполне способен сложить два и два и сообразить, что я умер на том же чёртовом челноке, где и родился. Гребаная радиация от взорвавшегося варп-двигателя и излучение от фотонных торпед. Все остальные получили лечение, как только их подобрали и отправили на Землю, и с тех пор с ними всё в порядке. А я — что я? Мой отец со своим вроде как героическим самоубийством убил меня, и, вероятно, он и виноват в этом моём чёртовом _проклятии_.

— Но всё же, как бы там ни было, ты выжил. Как и ещё восемьсот человек, спасённых благодаря твоему отцу. И ты продолжаешь выживать благодаря этому «чёртовому _проклятию_ ».

Джим мрачно смотрит на него и приканчивает остатки своего напитка.

— Ты знаешь, что такое этот инстинкт — действовать не задумываясь, — продолжает Пайк, игнорируя его хмурые взгляды. — Это было и в его характере тоже, и, по моему мнению, это — то, что Звёздный флот утратил.

— Скажите честно, — Джим со стоном откидывает голову назад, — к чему вы вообще клоните?

Пайк хитро усмехается и осушает собственный стакан.

— Ты собираешься завербоваться в Звёздный флот.

— Завербова... — Джим смеётся, не договорив. — Да вы с ума сошли! Флот — последнее место, где я хотел бы оказаться!

— Что, боишься, что кто-нибудь ещё раскроет твой маленький секрет?

— Да вы издеваетесь? Серьёзно, всё, что понадобится — один неудачный случай, и какой-нибудь мудак-адмирал втайне отправит меня для развлечения ещё одному маньяку, и я нико...

Джим захлопывает рот — так быстро, что клацают зубы. Пайк морщится, отлично понимая, что именно сейчас признал Джим.

— Вот потому-то ты и должен завербоваться, сынок, — чтобы этого избежать.

Джим снова смеётся ему в лицо.

* * *

Пайк снова отводит Джима на задворки бара.

А потом достаёт нож из сапога и перерезает себе горло.

* * *

— Доки в Риверсайде. Челнок для новых рекрутов отправляется завтра в восемь ноль-ноль.

Пайк с хрипом втягивает воздух, вытирая кровь с шеи — рана уже затянулась — дрожащими пальцами. Джим молча смотрит на него; тошнота скручивает внутренности.

— Если ты хотя бы наполовину такой же, каким был твой отец, Джим, — ты пригодишься в Звёздном флоте, — с некоторым усилием продолжает Пайк, недовольно трогая тёмно-красные пятна, украшающие его рубашку и куртку. — Ты можешь стать офицером за четыре года. Ты можешь получить собственный корабль за восемь. Федерация кое-что значит; это флот, служащий поддержанию мира и гуманистическим целям, и благодаря _дару_ , доставшемуся тебе от отца, ты можешь быть важной частью всего этого.

Джим может только выдавить невнятный звук. Пайк поднимается на ноги, держась за одну из стен грязного переулка.

— Твой отец был капитаном корабля двенадцать минут, — говорит он Джиму, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Он спас восемьсот жизней, включая твою мать. И твою собственную. — Он останавливается, оборачивается через плечо и пристально смотрит на Джима. — Попробуй сделать лучше.

* * *

Джим остаётся один, тяжело дыша, растерянный и запутавшийся; он никогда в жизни ещё не чувствовал себя так неуверенно.

Наконец он подбирает свою кожаную куртку с пола и делает первый шаг вслед за Пайком.

* * *

— Четыре года? — говорит он капитану с самоуверенной ухмылкой. — Я справлюсь за три.

* * *

— Не пытайся меня успокоить, парень. Одна крохотная трещина в корпусе — и наша кровь вскипит через тринадцать секунд. Солнечная вспышка — и мы поджаримся, не сходя с места. И только подожди, пока ты не подхватишь андорианский лишай. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты так же расслабиться с кровоточащими глазными яблоками. Космос — это опасности и болезни во тьме и тишине.

Джим усмехается этому немного безумному с виду человеку и неожиданно решает, что они просто должны стать друзьями; Джим чувствует, что ему нужно больше безумия в жизни — несмотря на то, что ему и так отсыпали более чем достаточно.

— Ну, не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но Звёздный флот действует именно в космосе, — сообщает он собеседнику, наклоняясь к нему поближе.

— Так-то оно так, но мне некуда больше податься. Моя бывшая жена забрала всю планету после развода. Мне остались только собственные кости.

— Джим Кирк, — представляется он, принимая протянутую фляжку.

— Маккой, Леонард Маккой.

* * *

Они вместе преодолевают учёбу в Академии уже полгода, когда Боунс впервые угрожает убить Джима. Тот только что знакомил Боунса с кем-то новым и, вместо того, чтобы представить его Леонардом, не задумываясь сказал юной леди, что его зовут Боунс Маккой.

— Богом клянусь, — рычит он, угрожающе нависая над Джимом, лениво растянувшимся на своей койке в общежитии, — если ты не забудешь это идиотское прозвище прямо сейчас и навсегда, я обеспечу тебе билет в следующую жизнь и постараюсь, чтобы ты остался там _навеки_.

Джим предлагает ему попробовать, а потом смеётся и не может остановиться.

Боунс смотрит на него так, словно он сошёл с ума, но Джим не объясняет, что же его так рассмешило.

* * *

Они на втором курсе, в тренировочной экспедиции по выживанию в Южной Африке, когда случается неизбежное.

— Чёрт, Джим! Дыши! Дыши! Господи, я отказываюсь впредь куда-то отправляться без полной гребаной аптечки или экстренного комма, и шли бы нахрен эти учебные правила!

Джим держится за своё перекрытое отёком горло и проклинает того, кто решил, что это хорошая идея — добавить арахис _во все их питательные батончики и не написать на обёртке предупреждение об аллергене_.

* * *

— То есть, выходит, вы двое в принципе не можете умереть? Это неправильно, это... неестественно!

Как только они сходят с челнока после завершения тренировочной экспедиции, Боунс чуть ли не выбегает из ангара в ярости и исчезает на два дня. Отчаявшись отыскать доктора самостоятельно, Джим в итоге отправляется в офис Пайка в отдел кадров и умоляет о помощи. Капитан раздражённо вздыхает, но тянет за какие-то ниточки, и два часа спустя Боунс входит в офис, хмурясь так яростно, что едва не прожигает взглядом доски пола.

— Разумеется, мы можем умереть, кадет, — строго говорит ему Пайк, стоя у стола и сложив руки за спиной. — Мы просто не остаёмся мёртвыми надолго.

Боунс пинает ножку шкафа и поворачивается к нему, указывая пальцем.

— Не начинайте со мной спор о терминологии, _капитан_. Я доктор, и я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит смерть.

— Угу, мы тоже, — сухо замечает Джим со своего места, где он стоит, опершись спиной о стену. Боунс обращает свой гневный взгляд на него, и Джим ухмыляется.

— Это безумие, — заявляет Боунс. — Вы оба сошли с ума! Вы думали, чёрт побери, что случится, если кто-нибудь поймает вас, когда вы будете оживать? Какого чёрта вы оба делаете в проклятом Звёздном флоте, где шансы на это неизмеримо выше, чем в любой другой профессии в галактике? Вы вообще думали, что произойдёт, если вас поймают?!

— Адмирал Арчер обеспечивает нам защиту, — коротко отвечает Пайк. — Существуют протоколы для таких ситуаций.

— А, ну тогда отлично, — насмешливо восклицает Боунс; сарказм буквально сочится из каждого его слова. — Адмирал Арчер установил протоколы, вы теперь в полной безопасности. Сейчас вы мне скажете, что Арчер тоже такой же, как вы. Вместе со своим чёртовым псом.

Джим и Пайк синхронно поднимают брови.

— Нет, вы точно издеваетесь, — неверяще произносит Боунс несколько секунд спустя. — Я знал, _знал_ , что не может быть естественных причин, по которым этот вздорный старикан мог бы дожить до ста сорока трёх в такой хорошей форме. Никто старше ста лет не должен быть способен пройти флотскую полосу препятствий так быстро.

* * *

— Только скажи мне, пожалуйста, что насчёт собаки ты пошутил, — просит Боунс, когда Пайк позже выпроваживает их с Джимом за дверь.

— Бессмертный пёс, — смеется Джим, — это несерьёзно, Боунс.

— У тебя нет никакого права говорить другим, что серьёзно, а что нет, Джим Кирк. Особенно когда дело касается жизни и смерти.

* * *

— А что насчёт старости? Вы можете умереть от старости?

— Честно, Боунс, я понятия не имею. Арчер вот живее всех живых, но мы всё-таки стареем. Хотя и медленнее, чем нормальные люди, — ну, если судить по Арчеру. Но...

— Но что, Джим?

— Мы просто не знаем.

— Это всё, чёрт побери, неестественно!

— Да неужели? А я и не заметил!

— Замолкни, бестолочь.

* * *

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я это подписал, Кирк, вы должны убедить меня, что ваши причины того стоят.

— Адмирал, сэр, как известно, цель теста состоит в том, чтобы научить кадетов стойкости перед лицом неизбежной смерти. Его цель — научить страху смерти, научить принимать этот страх и сохранять спокойствие и контроль, несмотря на него.

— Вы не ошибаетесь, кадет.

— Лично я не согласен с тем, что этот тест действительно учит нас чему-то подобному — в основном потому, что это не больше, чем _симуляция_. Каждый кадет, который проходит его, знает, что это не по-настоящему. И, благодаря этому и репутации «непроходимого теста», они уже смирились с провалом заранее, не успев даже начать. Следовательно, _на самом деле_ он вовсе не учит принятию страха смерти; он учит кадетов принимать провал так, словно он неизбежен, учит не искать альтернативных решений. Сдаваться и смиряться.

— Вы не первый, кто высказывает такое мнение, Кирк, но это не причина, чтобы я подписал разрешение на вашу третью попытку.

— Нет, сэр. Но моя персональная ситуация и то, как она сочетается со смыслом теста, — вот это причина. Цель теста — научить, что смерть неизбежна. Он должен заставить нас поверить, что смерть — это безнадёжный сценарий. Вы и я, адмирал, и капитан Пайк тоже, — мы все слишком хорошо знаем, что это не так. Мы побеждаем смерть на регулярной основе. Если я могу преодолеть смерть, то могу преодолеть и простую _симуляцию_ смерти. Мне просто нужна возможность доказать это.

Адмирал Арчер смотрит на Джима с непроницаемым лицом.

Затем он медленно берёт стилус и ставит закорючку подписи на бланке заявления.

* * *

— Что, чёрт побери, ты сделал, парень? — яростно шипит ему Пайк. Джим позволяет капитану затащить его, взяв за плечо, в ближайшую пустую аудиторию.

— То же, что делаю всегда, капитан, и я смеялся в лицо смерти.

— Когда я сказал, что согласен с твоими причинами не одобрять тест, это не было разрешением взять и сломать его! Ты просто полный дурак, и твоя самоуверенность превосходит все пределы! Тебе должно быть стыдно после этого!

Джим бледнеет перед лицом не сдерживаемого гнева Пайка. Затем он позволяет вскипеть собственному гневу и упрямо хмурится.

— _Я не верю в безнадёжные сценарии_ , — зло огрызается он. — И вы, _вообще-то_ , тоже! Весь смысл «Кобаяши Мару» — позволить себе и своей команде умереть. Но знаете что? _Мы не умираем!_ И я точно нахрен не позволю никому умереть вместо меня! Ну так скажите, что я должен был сделать, а? _Что я должен был сделать?!_

Джим видит, как гнев Пайка начинает слабеть — и в ту же секунду его собственная ярость медленно улетучивается. Молчание затягивается; последние слова, которые выкрикнул Джим, висят между ними.

— Да пошло бы оно всё, — наконец вздыхает Пайк. — Ты прав, я становлюсь непростительно лицемерным. Но не думай, будто у тебя больше нет проблем. Ты сломал симуляцию только для того, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, и найдётся немало людей, которые будут очень недовольны тобой из-за этого.

— И я повторю им точно то же, что говорил с самого начала: этот тест не имеет никакого смысла.

* * *

— Ты знаешь, что это слушание собрали из-за тебя, тупицы, верно?

— Разумеется, Боунс.

— Отлично. Значит, ты уже в курсе, что тебе метафорически надерут задницу. Мне не нужно объяснять это тебе словами попроще.

— Боунс! Ну поверь в меня хоть немного!

— Я верю, уж в этом не сомневайся. Особенно я верю в то, что ты достал абсолютно всех, и именно мне придётся уносить твой труп из поля зрения, когда эти самые все обрушатся на тебя, точно тонна кирпичей. Ты просто пустоголовый упрямый ушлёпок, и сегодня тебе конец. Снова.

— Я прямо даже не знаю, почему я позволяю тебе быть моим лучшим другом; ты всегда говоришь про меня такие милые вещи.

— Я твой лучший друг, потому что я идиот, и я достаточно тупой, чтобы прятать твоё тело, когда ты берёшь и убиваешься где-нибудь. Между прочим, я до сих пор ещё не простил тебя за ту драку на прошлой неделе.

— Да, но ты же всё равно меня любишь! Даже когда я умираю!

— Вообще-то, думаю, ты ещё обнаружишь, что я тебя охренеть как ненавижу, парень.

Джим ухмыляется ему всю дорогу к залу заседаний.

* * *

— Итак, вы не только нарушили правила, но и не сумели усвоить основной урок, — говорит Джиму коммандер, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица.

На мгновение Джим едва не позволяет себе, поддавшись разочарованию, процедить саркастическое «прошу, просветите меня». Вместо этого он делает глубокий неровный вдох и расправляет плечи.

— Смысл теста — взглянуть в лицо смерти, — просто отвечает он вулканцу, не пытаясь скрыть свою неприязнь.

Спок слегка наклоняет голову влево. Джим подозревает, что это вулканский эквивалент полного шока.

— Если вы уже осознали этот смысл, я не могу понять, почему вы настаиваете на том, что ваши действия не подлежат моральному осуждению. Более того, я полагаю, что ваше понимание целей симуляции делает ваше пренебрежение правилами ещё большим проступком. Вы знали, к чему вы должны были прийти, и тем не менее предпочли активно противоречить этому.

— Знаете что, коммандер? Тот факт, что вы так думаете, говорит мне о том, что _вы_ не сумели усвоить _мой_ основной урок. Ваша точка зрения на симуляцию предполагает, что нужно слепо соглашаться с идеей о безвыходных сценариях. Но, как большинство здесь присутствующих уже знает, я в такие сценарии не верю. И я совершенно точно не верю, что смерть входит в их число.

— Кадет Кирк, я не понимаю, почему вы не способны осознать значение формулировки «безвыходный». Вам, как никому другому, следовало бы знать, что капитан не может обмануть смерть.

Джим вынужден снова сделать паузу и глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не взорваться истерическим смехом. Не помогает и то, что он видит, как Пайк и Боунс усмехаются и морщатся по разные стороны зала.

— Мне, как никому другому, — глухо повторяет он вместо этого.

— Ваш отец, лейтенант Джордж Кирк, принял командование кораблём, прежде чем погиб на своём посту, разве не так?

— А я тем не менее здесь, коммандер. Живое доказательство того, что смерть не относится к безвыходным сценариям.

Джим снова смотрит на Пайка, но, прежде чем он успевает понять выражение лица капитана, один из адъютантов проходит к адмиральскому столу и всеобщее внимание обращается туда.

* * *

— Боунс, куда мы идём? — шипит Джим, пока друг тащит его по ангару для челноков.

— Увидишь.

* * *

 

— Что ты делаешь, Боунс?

— Делаю тебе одолжение. Не мог же я тебя оставить, ты выглядел слишком несчастным. Садись.

— Боунс, это же те батончики, в которых полно арахиса! Если я это съем, я наверняка умру! Снова!

— Да, и как же жаль, что я уже отослал своё врачебное оборудование, в том числе и твои экстренные средства от аллергии, в медотсек на «Энтерпрайз». Думаю, теперь я просто обязан забрать в медотсек и тебя, верно?

— Серьёзно? Да я задохнусь на полпути туда!

— Так. Или это, или я вколю тебе вакцину от мелваранских грязевых блох. И потом мне придётся объяснять, зачем я это сделал.

— Да, конечно, зато если я умру в челноке, это гораздо удобнее!

— Я просто скажу всем, что ты потерял сознание, никто не заметит. А теперь заткнись и жуй свой арахисовый батончик!

* * *

Джим приходит в себя, как обычно, с пронизывающей всё тело болью и дезориентацией.

— Молнии!

— Джим, ты жив... э-э, я хочу сказать, ты очнулся. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Боунс! Молнии и шторм! — лихорадочно повторяет он, поспешно прокручивая опции меню на экране. Наконец он добирается до повтора сообщения.

— Джим, какого чёрта? Что на тебя нашло?

Джим отчаянно жестикулирует дрожащими руками перед лицом Боунса.

— Боунс! Молнии! Мы должны остановить корабль! — в панике выпаливает он, прежде чем скатывается с медицинской койки и отчаянно пытается подняться на ноги.

— Господи боже! В твоём состоянии нельзя так просто взять и выбежать отсюда! — выкрикивает вслед Боунс, когда Джим бросается к дверям медотсека. — Чёрт, Джим! Тебе нельзя повышать частоту пульса, иначе ты ум... у тебя будет очередной приступ!

* * *

 

— Ухура! Ухура! — выкрикивает он, пробираясь по коридору, спотыкаясь и врезаясь в проходящих мимо.

— Кирк, что ты здесь делаешь? О боже, ты вообще в порядке? Ты весь дрожишь, и вспотел, и бледный как смерть!

Джим отмахивается от её распросов и хватается за ближайшую трубу, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Ухура, неважно! То клингонское нападение из твоего вчерашнего сообщения. Корабль, который атаковал их. Он был ромуланский?

— Джим, что? Маккой, с ним всё в порядке?

— Будет, если он сможет постоять спокойно пять минут, — ворчит Боунс, втыкая ему в шею гипошприц.

— Эй, Боунс, какого хрена? — возмущается Джим, хлопая себя по уколотому месту.

— Это адреналин. Поможет тебе справиться с остаточным анафилактическим шоком.

— Это что, был просто анафилактический шок? — спрашивает Ухура в лёгком ужасе.

— Забудь про шок! — выкрикивает Джим. — Корабль, Ухура! Он был ромуланский?

— Ромуланский?

— Ага.

— Да, был.

Джим немедленно бросается дальше по коридору; Боунс и Ухура спешат за ним, выкрикивая вопросы на ходу.

* * *

Когда он врывается в рубку, капитан Пайк бросает на него ровно один взгляд, прижимает пальцами переносицу и глубоко вздыхает.

— Кирк, я _точно_ знаю, как ты попал на «Энтерпрайз», — цедит он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, — и я, мягко говоря, не в восторге. А вы, доктор, — добавляет он, грозно глядя на Маккоя за спиной Джима. — Я знаю, что вы способствовали этому.

Джим усилием воли заставляет себя не прятаться за ближайшим укрытием; за три года в Академии он неплохо усвоил, что этого тона следует бояться. Боунс выглядит слегка виноватым, но только пожимает плечами.

— Можете отчитать нас позже, капитан, — Джим переходит сразу к делу; сейчас его куда больше беспокоит серьёзная проблема прямо перед ними, чем субординация, — но сейчас мы должны остановить корабль.

— Мистер Кирк, у вас нет допуска на этот корабль, — внезапно вмешивается Спок, подходя к их маленькой группе слева.

— Я в курсе, коммандер, — огрызается он на вулканца, — но все на этом корабле умрут, если вы не послушаете меня. Мы летим в ловушку. Это не спасательная миссия, это нападение.

— На каких фактах основано ваше предположение? — спрашивает Спок после почти незаметной паузы.

Джим снова разворачивается к Пайку, вталкивая Ухуру в центр группы.

— Молнии и шторм, сэр. Точно такой же, как в день моего рождения. Вы знаете, мы это обсуждали — и ромуланский корабль, который появился из этого шторма, — когда я спросил про вашу диссертацию, помните? Ухура, расскажи ему про передачу с клингонской планеты-тюрьмы.

Ухура ошеломлённо смотрит на него, но удивление в её взгляде вскоре сменяется решимостью, и, исполнившись профессионализма, она быстро и чётко докладывает необходимые детали. Спок поддерживает их с Джимом выводы, Пайк приказывает ей занять место за коммуникационным пультом, и Джим внезапно обнаруживает себя цепляющимся за капитанское кресло, когда они вываливаются из варпа в кошмар.

* * *

Экран, мигнув, гаснет — Нерон отключает связь.

— Он убьёт вас, сэр, вы же знаете, — немедленно выпаливает Кирк.

— Шансы на ваше выживание невелики, — добавляет Спок.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь, — сухо отвечает Пайк.

— Со всем уважением, сэр, — добавляет Боунс, — пойти и позволить этому маньяку себя убить — ужасный план, и вы чертовски хорошо знаете, почему.

— Доктор прав. Мы ничего не добьёмся с помощью дипломатии, и я считаю, что вам стоит пересмотреть вашу стратегию, — снова соглашается Спок.

— Я понимаю все ваши доводы, но у меня есть свои причины не соглашаться с ними. А теперь мне нужны офицеры с продвинутыми навыками рукопашного боя.

— У меня есть подготовка, сэр, — вызывается навигатор.

— Тогда идёмте со мной, — отвечает Пайк. И добавляет: — Маккой, возвращайтесь в медотсек к доктору Пури, после этих торпед у вас будет полно пациентов. И ещё: Кирк пригоден к активным действиям?

Пауза.

— Хорошо, — продолжает он, не дожидаясь, пока Боунс ответит — к очевидному неудовольствию доктора. — Кирк — тоже со мной. Чехов, оставляю рубку на вас.

* * *

— Кирк, повышаю тебя до первого офицера. Пожалуйста, постарайся не умереть, я не хочу это объяснять.

— Что?!

— Я серьёзно, Кирк. Никаких смертей.

— Капитан, я вынужден просить прощения. Сложные структуры человеческих шуток не вполне доступны моему пониманию. Также я не понимаю человеческую тенденцию использовать так называемый чёрный юмор перед лицом почти неизбежной смерти.

— Это просто старая шутка между мной и кадетом, Спок. А повышения — не шутка. Кирк — первый офицер, а капитан теперь — вы, а не я. А теперь идём.

— Сэр, подождите! После того как мы обезвредим бур, что случится с вами? Оставить вас в заложниках мы просто не можем.

— Ну, думаю, тогда вам придётся прийти и забрать меня. И я повторяю — не вздумай умирать.

— Я слышал вас и в первый раз, сэр. Но тогда пообещайте то же самое.

— Посмотрим. И ещё, Спок. Аккуратнее с кораблём, он совсем новый.

* * *

Джим ухитряется не умереть ни во время прыжка на буровую платформу, ни сразу после него. Едва-едва, но всё-таки ему это удаётся.

И ему даже удаётся не угробить Сулу. С трудом, но всё же.

* * *

 

Как только он сбегает из медотсека и от Боунса с очередным гипошприцом наготове, то немедленно устремляется на мостик (Боунс следует за ним по пятам и не расстаётся с проклятыми шприцами).

А затем, после кучи рассуждений о путешествиях во времени и альтернативных реальностях, Джим эпически проваливает попытку помалкивать, когда не просят, — и оказывается пойман в вулканский нервный захват и выброшен за борт.

* * *

 

Он не умирает и на Дельта Веге, и никогда ещё он не был так счастлив этого избежать.

Его передёргивает от одной мысли о том, каково было бы воскреснуть после съедения заживо.

* * *

Оказывается, существует второй Спок.

И, очевидно, где-то в другой вселенной существует второй Джим Кирк.

Что действительно беспокоит Кирка — это то, что, согласно воспоминаниям, которые он подсмотрел во время слияния разумов со Споком, у другого Джима Кирка нет его... особенности.

И, возможно, её нет ни у капитана Пайка, ни у адмирала Арчера.

Джим, по правде говоря, не знает, что думать насчёт этого.

* * *

На несколько секунд он решает, что всё-таки зашёл слишком далеко.

Спок сжимает руки на его горле, не давая вздохнуть, — всё крепче и крепче.

Джима достаточно часто душили до смерти, чтобы он мог понять: ещё пара секунд — и он таки нарушит своё обещание Пайку.

А потом Спок отпускает его и, пошатываясь, отходит назад.

А потом — внезапно — Джим становится капитаном.

* * *

Трюм на ромуланском корабле не пуст.

И на самом деле никакой это не трюм.

Несмотря на это, Джиму везёт, и удача, похоже, до сих пор его не покинула. Потому что, хотя мимо проносятся разряды фазеров и выстрелы винтовок, он всё ещё не умер.

* * *

 

Джим предоставлен самому себе целых две минуты — Спок отбыл на крохотном корабле из будущего, унося создающее чёрные дыры устройство, — когда, кажется, его удача подходит к концу.

Он натыкается на Нерона, и тот едва не забивает его до смерти. А когда ему удаётся избежать этой участи — спасибо Споку, вовремя уничтожившему бур, — второй ромуланец, явившийся вместе с Нероном, просто подходит и продолжает его избивать.

* * *

 

— Ваш вид даже слабее, чем мы ожидали.

— Ты... — пытается выдавить Джим.

— Ты даже не можешь говорить.

— Ты... — снова пытается Джим.

— Что? — шипит ромуланец, подтягивая Джима ближе к себе.

— Ты удивишься, — задушенно смеётся Джим. — И у меня твоя пушка.

* * *

— Кирк, что ты здесь делаешь? — Пайк с трудом дышит и выглядит даже хуже, чем Джим был после того, как Боунс контрабандой протащил его на «Энтерпрайз».

— Следую вашим приказам, сэр, — ухмыляется тот, дёргая за крепления удерживающих его на столе ремней.

— «Прийти и забрать меня» вообще-то не было приказом.

— Только Споку это не говорите, — сухо бормочет он. — И сколько раз вы успели умереть?

Пайк вдруг дёргается вверх, хватая фазер Джима и стреляя ему через плечо. Джим оборачивается, а потом смотрит на Пайка широко открытыми глазами.

— Всего один раз, — Пайк кашляет, сползая обратно и цепляясь за Джима, — и это не считается — я только что спас тебя от того же самого.

— Не думаю, что это так работает, сэр, — недоверчиво замечает Джим. Он открывает комм: — «Энтерпрайз», давайте!

— Скажи это Арчеру, — хмыкает Пайк, прежде чем они исчезают в вихре энергии транспортёра.

* * *

Джим, слишком хорошо знакомый с ужасами смерти, предлагает команде «Нарады» шанс принять помощь.

Когда Нерон негодующе отвергает её, Джим с удовлетворением отдаёт команду стрелять изо всего, что у них есть.

А потом, благодаря гению Скотти, им удаётся сбежать, а «Нарады» больше нет.

* * *

— Маккой утверждает, что я был без сознания почти десять дней, Кирк. И ещё что у нас сейчас нет варп-ядра, но с этим мы разберёмся позже. Для начала — какого чёрта я провалялся в отключке полторы недели?

— Ну... я так понимаю, были некоторые осложнения из-за взаимодействия яда слизней с вашим гемоглобином.

— Осложнения — в смысле, я умер? Снова?

— Немного умерли, сэр, да.

— Тогда, надо полагать, кома понадобилась, чтобы скрыть моё чудесное выздоровление и сделать его не таким мгновенным.

— Ну, Боунс не мог позволить вам очнуться и вскочить спустя пару минут после полной остановки сердца. Вот просто никак не мог.

— Ладно. Но целых десять дней? Серьёзно?

— Посмотрите на это с положительной стороны, сэр. Как минимум, после смерти восстановились повреждённые участки ствола мозга. Вы могли бы остаться парализованным, а так вы просто проспали чуть подольше.

— Идите обратно на мостик, коммандер. Пока я не вынес вам официальный выговор за нарушение субординации посредством неоправданного сарказма.

— Эм-м. Вообще-то капитан, сэр. Я сейчас исполняющий обязанности капитана.

— Что?! Что случилось со Споком?

* * *

— И что он сказал потом?

Джим сидит с Боунсом в тесной кладовке, примыкающей к медблоку; помещение временно переоборудовали в кабинет врача, поскольку изначальный кабинет разнесли при первой атаке «Нарады».

— Ну, в общем, он довольно долго на меня ругался за то, что я чуть не выдал себя и свой секрет перед всей командой. То есть, конечно, он согласился, что Спок совершенно точно подпадал под 619-ю статью и я был прав, когда требовал от него сдать командование, но он не то чтобы одобрил мои методы.

— Стоп. Пайк реально _согласился_ , что ты заслуживаешь звания капитана?! — недоверчиво восклицает Боунс. — Хотя, учитывая, что он сейчас накачан медикаментами по самые уши... можно простить ему даже такую серьёзную ошибку.

— Эй! Вот так и ожидай от тебя поддержки.

Боунс хмыкает и допивает последний глоток виски в своём стакане.

— Тебе моя поддержка ни к чему, парень, — теперь-то ты, похоже, можешь вертеть Пайком как захочешь. И твоё эго уж точно не стоит раздувать; ещё немного, и оно взорвётся, как перекачанный воздушный шарик.

Джим хмыкает в ответ.

— Ты и твои чёртовы метафоры, — смеётся он. Боунс, впрочем, хмуро на него смотрит, и он поспешно меняет тему. — Слушай, так зачем Пайку столько медикаментов? Сейчас-то с ним всё в полном порядке, ты же знаешь.

— Джим, даже если он физически здоров, не забывай, что его пытали. У него сейчас, метафорически говоря, полный трюм психологических проблем, в которых он даже сам себе не признается, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пожелать найти порт, где можно это всё разгрузить. Так что по большей части я пичкаю его препаратами для снятия тревожности.

Джим кривится и наливает им обоим ещё виски.

— И к тому же, — продолжает Боунс, пододвигая стакан к себе поближе, — мне ведь надо как-то скрыть его сверхъестественное выздоровление. У персонала могли бы зародиться некоторые подозрения, если бы он бодро встал на следующий же день после операции и эпического отказа всех внутренних органов.

* * *

— Капитан, лейтенант Ухура только что сообщила мне, что командование Звёздного Флота вышло на связь с «Энтерпрайз». «Йорктаун» и «Эндевор» встретятся с нами через 60.24 минуты и обеспечат нам буксир через варп на оставшееся расстояние до Земли.

— Слава богу, — облегчённо выдыхает Джим. — На импульсных двигателях мы бы ползли ещё дней пять, как минимум. А Боунс вряд ли выдержит ещё пять дней, прежде чем потеряет терпение с капитаном Пайком; тот пытается сбежать из медотсека, и Боунса это совершенно не радует.

— Следует сделать вывод, что сообщение от командования пришло как нельзя более вовремя.

— Это точно, Спок, — усмехается Джим. — Если Боунса вывести из себя, это _смерть_ всему живому.

* * *

— К трибуне вызывается капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Ваша экстраординарная храбрость и верность вашим товарищам отвечает высочайшим традициям нашей службы, и в знак почтения к вам, вашей команде и Федерации я наделён честью представить вас к награде. Согласно приказу Звёздного Флота номер 284-55, вам предоставляется доложить адмиралу Пайку, командующему USS «Энтерпрайз», о заступлении на его пост.

Джим едва заметно улыбается, шагая к Пайку; свеженазначенный адмирал сидит в парящем над землёй кресле — для вида.

— Пост принял, сэр.

— Пост сдал, — ровно отвечает Пайк, но Джим видит, что он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Джим улыбается шире.

— Благодарю, сэр, — отвечает он, даже не пытаясь убрать из голоса дерзость.

— Поздравляю, капитан. Твой отец гордился бы, — не остаётся в долгу Пайк, тоже усмехаясь.

Джим смотрит на него, прищурившись, прежде чем с улыбкой развернуться к аплодирующей толпе.

* * *

«Энтерпрайз» отремонтирована и готова к новому запуску всего через пять месяцев после того, как её притащили на буксире в орбитальный док, побитую и потрёпанную.

Пайк настигает его, когда они с Боунсом покидают свою теперь опустевшую студенческую квартиру в последний раз.

— Кирк, я правильно понимаю, что ты отправляешься сегодня? — спрашивает он, хотя Джим знает, что у него точно есть эта информация; он был приглашён на церемонию отбытия несколько месяцев назад.

— Да, адмирал, так точно, сэр, — всё равно отвечает он.

— Не надо так волноваться, сынок. Я просто хотел кое-что тебе сказать, прежде чем ты нас оставишь.

— И что же это? — заинтересованно спрашивает Джим.

— Ничего сложного, Кирк. Если ты хотя бы _подумаешь_ о том, чтобы поломать мой корабль снова, я тебя прикончу. Всё ясно? — строго спрашивает Пайк, тыкая пальцем в грудь Джиму и сурово прищурившись.

— Вас понял, адмирал, — ухмыляется Джим.

— Я серьёзно, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Если ты хоть одну царапину оставишь на моём корпусе, я выслежу тебя и проверю, сможешь ли ты выжить с отрубленной головой. И я постараюсь, чтобы это было как минимум семь баллов по твоей дурацкой шкале оценки боли.

— Вы же знаете, адмирал, Боунс вам не позволит. Он слишком обо мне заботится.

— Хочешь побиться об заклад, парень? — мрачно усмехается Боунс. — Если ты позволишь пробить в этом корабле ещё какие-нибудь дыры, когда я буду на борту, я с радостью помогу адмиралу в его начинании. Я даже готов тебя держать.

Джим нервно сглатывает и устремляется вперёд по коридору; если Пайк и Боунс объединятся против него, существует ненулевая вероятность, что он всё-таки перестанет выживать!


End file.
